


A Brief Guide To Befriending The King Of Hell

by Crying_Nebulous



Series: ABGTBTKOH Universe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (for a cornchip- i mean friendship-), (will add more) - Freeform, Friendship, Loneliness, Other, Soul Selling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_Nebulous/pseuds/Crying_Nebulous
Summary: Lukas Karel was, simply put, lonely. They never had a real friend, and the silence and hurt was driving them mad. They become desperate enough to sell their soul just for a friend.and when they do, it's a very... unlikely friend.Here's a Brief Guide To Befriending The King Of Hell!





	A Brief Guide To Befriending The King Of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my original idea!!!  
> The idea belongs to @phantomrose96 on Tumblr!  
> I simply made the characters and the story.
> 
> This is an Original Work!  
> If you want fandom works, go to my page!
> 
>  
> 
> Please, Enjoy!

Lukas Karel was, simply put, lonely.

They did not have friends, not since Fourth Grade, when they came out as non-binary. Kids thought they were weird and avoided them as much as they could, or they whispered about them, even insulted them by calling them a boy whenever they did something 'weird'. Their parents understood their request to be home-schooled, so that is what they do. People just... _hate_ them and they do not know why.

Everything got worse when Lukas' mother and father died. Car crash, drunk driver; They were on their way to the store to buy Lukas' birthday present. Lukas felt like it was their fault, ever time they think about it. 

They were given to their Aunt Lily, a wonderful woman. She was not home often. 

The loneliness drove them mad. They would lock themselves in their room, wouldn't eat and only come out for water and bathroom. They had no one to talk to, no one to laugh with. They were becoming desperate. What would ensure a friendship with a kind person, or just any person at all?

An idea struck him, a terribly wonderful idea.

 

\----

Lukas sketched the circle on the floor, careful. They pushed the rug a bit more out of the way, closing the circle. They drew out the symbols, and finally the star. Their hand was cramping, but they shook it off and grabbed the needle sitting on the desk, and pricked their finger, holding it over the middle of the pentagram. When the crimson blood hit the floor they whispered the words they needed.

When they finished, they opened their eyes to... _nothing_. Nothing at all. 

They sighed, waiting.

\----

It had been a few minutes, and nothing happened. Lukas got up to go out of the room, but the door suddenly slammed shut. 

They whipped around, smoke began to pour from the circle, pilling up, tall as the ceiling.

A voice came through the smoke, _**"Hello."**_

It was Satan himself, staring down at Lukas, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"H-hi." Lukas' voice stuttered. The horns on his head just barely reached the ceiling...

_** "What have you come for?" ** _

"I- uh- ohm I want to sell my soul."

_** "You give me your soul? Willingly? What shall be your price?" ** _

_**** _

"I- I would like... a friend."

_** "A friend?" ** _

_**** _

"Yes."

_** "Very well. What is your name, young one?" ** _

_**** _

"Lukas... L-lukas Karel."

_**"Hm,"** _ The demon pulled out a few papers, from the smoke, " _ **Lukas Karel, the age of seventeen years, black hair, green eyes. Yes, yes. Your background check is completed, please sign your contract."**_

"O-okay."

He had pulled out a parchment paper and a professional ballpoint pen, which Lukas took with shaky hands. They signed their name on the thin line, handing the pen back.

_** "Thank you. Give me a moment." ** _

_**** _

He smiles a disappears for a few seconds, then popped back up in a more human looking form.

_** "Hello, again, Lukas." ** _

_**** _

"H-hi?"

Lukas was on the verge of breaking down. Everything was moving so fast.

Their voice shook as they spoke, _**"S-satan?"**_

_** "Lucifer, if you please." ** _

_**** _

This seemed to relax Lukas, just a bit, a name so simple. "Can I call you, Luci?"

_** "If you wish, yes." ** _

_**** _

"O-okay."

_** "How about a tour of your establishment, Lukas?" ** _

_**** _

They nodded, hesitantly grabbing Lucifer's hand, which ended in sharp nails.

Lukas showed him the small apartment that belonged to them and their aunt. First, their room; They showed him the desk, which was an organized chaos of sketches and paints, pencils, erasers, and books. They showed him the bed, space sheets and all, and lastly, they showed him the window, with the view. They softly described the sunset they could see from it as Lucifer listened with a patient expression. They apologized afterward. Next Lukas showed him the kitchen, where the food was stocked, the bathroom, showed him their aunt's bedroom door with a quick _"I'm not allowed in there-"_ , and lastly the living room, the futon, the T.V., the plants in the windows, naming each flower. Lukas turned to Lucifer, who was looking around the room. When Lucifer caught Lukas' gaze, he smiled and nodded.

Lukas gave a weary smile back, leading Lucifer back to their room.

\----

"Lucky Lukas!! I'm home!"

Lukas jumped as the front door slammed shut, Aunt Lily calling out to him. 

Lucifer looked up from the nail polish on his claws, his thumb was halfway painted with a red paint while Lukas' was neatly finished with a bright yellow. He looks to Lukas, staring at them, inquiringly.

_** "What was that?" ** _

_**** _

"M-my aunt. She's home from her trip... She went to Los Angles with her boss and a few co-workers for a business trip. It was supposed to- to last a week.."

The click of heels got closer, and the panic in Lukas' throat rose higher. The door opened gently as Lily stuck her head in.

"Heeey. How's it- Oh- Who's this?"

Lily was staring right at Lucifer, who was slightly behind Lukas, who was panicking.

"H-he's my friend."

Lily gasped, sweeping them into her arms, "Oh! That is amazing! What's his name?"

Lucifer stood, greeting Lily, politely, **_"Hello! I'm Luci. I would shake your hand, but I am quite occupied."_**

**__ **

"Nice to meet ya, Luci! Be good to my kid here, got it?"

Lucifer nodded.

Lily let go of Lukas, who promptly sat back on the floor, "I'll go now, let you two keep doing whatever! Ta!"

When she left, Lucifer turned to Lukas, a short smile on his face, **_"She is a very strange woman."_**

Lukas just smiled at that.

\----

When Lukas went to sleep, after they and Lucifer sat in front of the window to watch the blues and pinks and oranges of the sky turn black and dotted with whites, Lucifer sat and waited. Time was irrelevant, really, just something used to keep track of life, every tick a second closer to death. He shouldn't get off track. Why was he doing this. Sitting at this mortal child's bedside, watching over them while they slept, watching them breathe and dream. Humans... so, unusual. Lukas had been so... _scared_ ; so sad when they summoned him. He had their soul, and their soul was dead. Nothing but a hopeful spark in the middle of a dead gray soul, all for a friend.

Lucifer stared at the window, the sky was beginning to become pink. Pink was always such a lovely color at the right shade. This was sunrise. He had been so immersed in his thoughts he did not even notice the hours fly by. 

A small yawn came from the covers over the bed, making Lucifer's attention turn to it. Lukas' head popped up from under the covers, hand in their hair. 

And, unlike that sad little soul, they looked at peace, sitting in their bed. 

\----

Lukas was startled by Lucifer a few seconds after he woke up, but got used to it after a bit. 

Lukas told Lucifer that they were running errands, so he insisted he'd come with.

It looked weird when they walked into the store, a kid in a hoodie and jeans in the summer and a young man in a pinstripe suit walking beside him. 

Weird, indeed.


End file.
